


The Drunk History Of Panic! At The Disco

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Drunk History [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drunk History - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, we've all seen The Drunk History Of Fall Out Boy, so I decided there should be a Drunk History Of Panic! At The Disco. this is probably a crack fic xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk History Of Panic! At The Disco

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to flannel_gey for coming up with the milk fic part in this, it makes it 10 times better XD

 

It was the summer of 2004, Ryan says to Spencer and Brent and he’s like, “yo I like Blink-182” and Spencer and Brent’s like, “yo I like Blink-182 more.” And Ryan’s like “that’s impossible, do you wanna do some covers?” And Brent’s like, “yeah that’s cool.” So they all went to Ryan’s house and they start doing covers. And then after a while Brent left or something like that, so they got Jon. And the three started playing music, and then someone was like, “yo, we need Brendon Urie.” I’m pretty sure it was Spencer or something I don’t know, I don’t really pay attention much, so the four of them started playing music. And then Ryan heard Brendon sing and he’s like, “damn, this beautiful man can sing!” And Brendon’s like, “but Ryan, bro, you’re our lead singer.” So Ryan walked up to Brendon and put both his hands on his shoulders, “Bread Boy Urine, you gotta soul voice.” Then Brendon was like, “I got a soul voice?” And Spencer and Jon was like, “Bread Boy gotta soul voice for sure.” And that was how Brendon became the lead singer of Panic! So they made like a bunch of songs for A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out, which like hit the market in 2005 I think. And one of their songs, I Write Tragedies Not Sins….what? I Write Sins Not Tragedies? Eh I don’t know, some song titles are just stupidly long like, Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off or The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage, dammit Fall Out Boy influences or something. Anyways, what was I up to? Oh yes, so I Write Sins Not John Cena’s hit the charts at like number one (pretty sure, I was like 3 years old at the time so yeah) and that song was everywhere. On the radio, the car radio, yes I did just reference Twenty One Pilots. WAIT, TOP didn’t even exist at that point oh well. So yeah, A Fever You Can’t Sweat out was pretty damn sweet. I love how I just said pretty, cuz the next album they made was Pretty Odd. And it was Pretty Odd. Ryan was like, “Brendon, Jon, Spencer, bae, check out The Beatles it’s sick as frick” (I’m aware I just referenced TOP again) And Jon was like, “hey that’s pretty cool bro” And Spencer was like, “cool.” And then Brendon was like, “eh, okay.” So Pretty Odd ended up sounding like folk music, idk, that’s just what stuff online says, I didn’t do much research. They aimed high with that album, but fans were like “lol wut’s dis? Doesn’t sound like the other shit.” But Ryan’s like, “FUCK YOU WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT!” and they did. Nine In The Afternoon was a big hit and that was played on the radio a lot. And then Brendon and Ryan were like, "Oh, I'm so embarrassed about this Milk Fic!" And then I saw the fic and it's not bad. IT'S NOT A BAD FIC. let's be real....the Milk Fic is really good. anyways. Pretty Odd was released on a year, I don’t remember which one, nobody cares anyways because what happened after that made a lot of people cry. NO I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE’S BREAK UP, oh great now I’m crying brb…. -10 minutes later- (no I’m not kidding I left for ten minutes, fellow Killjoys where are you?) anyways, after Pretty Odd, Jon and Ryan’s like, “yo, I wanna keep doing this music,” and Brendon and Spencer were like, “yo, I wanna do more alternative music,” or something like that. So thus was the end of #ryden. Bye Ryan and Jon. I cry everytime. So now there was just Spence and Brendon. And they were like, “yo, let’s get to work on a new album, we’ll call it, Vices And Virtues.” And they came out with this badass song called The Ballad Of Mona Lisa and it was #LIT. People loved this shit, and it was frickin awesome. They also got this sick cunt Dallon Weekes, and thus was the birth of #brallon. So they went on tour, I’m not sure when Kenny and Dan joined in on the touring action, I think it was around this time. So, after the touring they got to work on their fourth album, Too Weird To Live Too Rare To Die which kinda sounds like my life. They made a song called This Is Gospel, and Spencer was like, “dis song’s bout mah drug abuse,” and then Spencer had and epiphany so he turned to Brendon after releasing TWTLTRTD in 2014, he was like, “Brendon mah man, I gotta leave to fix my drug thingy,” and Brendon was like, “Nooooooo mah fren!” And Spencer was like, “IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GO!” So Spencer left, and then Dallon left, I don’t think Kenny and Dan were ever official members to yeah. So Brendon was sitting in the corner crying because he was forever alone, BUT HE WASN’T! Because Dallon’s like, “BRO! I’ll still tour with you!” And Brendon was like, “thanks man!” But Brendon was still the only one in the band, SO with the power of his forehead he created his next album by himself! Talk about talent! He came out with fucking awesome songs like, Death Of A Bachelor, Emperor’s New Clothes, Hallelujah and Victorious. And Panic! Was going great! People loved them. Meanwhile George Ryan Ross III sat behind a screen asking why did he ever leave. Damn you Ryan, I MISS YOU. So yeah, Panic! At The Disco’s newest album was released in 2016. And then Suicide Squad people were like, “yo we need Bread Boy Urine to cover Bohemian Rhapsody.” And Brendon was like, “FUCK YEAH BRO!” So Panic! Was featured on the album alongside the guys from Twenty One Pilots who wrote Heathens. But Fall Out Boy got jealous so they did Ghostbusters song or something. ANYWAYS, Brendon is now happy, yes everyone left him but oh well.

And that’s the story of Panic! At The Disco. That’s all that matters.  (STILL A BETTER LOVE STORY THAN TWILIGHT!)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what band do you want me to do next for a Drunk History?


End file.
